Tres kunoichis
by Katy senpai
Summary: Desde que Tsunade perdio el poder Konoha se transformo en una tirania y tres kunoichis estan listas para decir basta.  Posibles parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno  La historia empiesa unos meses antes de que Naruto regrese de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya


Me encontraba escondida detrás un árbol con una bolsa llena de alimentos esperando a que los guardias se retiraran. No podía dejar de castigarme mentalmente por no haber hecho las compras en las horas permitidas. Afortunadamente conocía al hombre del mercado y me dejo comprar varias cosas, aunque precisamente no era lo que quería; simplemente tome lo que encontré y salí corriendo.

El momento que tanto esperaba llego: los guardias se retiraban para cambiar de turno. Aproveche esos escasos minutos para correr por las calles de Konoha y llegar sana y salva a mi dulce hogar. Debo admitir que tuve suerte, ya me habían atrapado una vez y me dieron la paliza de mi vida. Me advirtieron que si volvieran a  
>sorprenderme no tendría piedad. Por el bien de mi familia contuve mis impulsos de estampar mi puño en su cara y destruir su mascara en miles de pedazos junto con sus dientes. Mi vida, y la de todos, no es para nada tranquila desde que él asumió el poder; desde que se convirtió en el Sexto Hokage Danzou solo ha traído problemas. Aun no entiendo como es que el consejo puso a cargo a un ser tan despiadado como él.<p>

A Partir de las ocho de la noche no podía haber nadie en las calle a excepción de los Anbu de la raíz. Solo ellos podrán aceptar misiones de alto rango mientras que losjounin, chunnins y genis debían rebajarse a misiones B o inferiores. Los ninjas no podían realizar entrenamientos sin autorización previa y supervisión. No podrán realizarse reuniones de ningún tipo en espacios publico ni privados. Si era necesario mandar un escuadrón a las afueras debía estar liderado por algún Anbu para evitar la conspiración. Los clanes mas poderosos fueron puestos bajo vigilancia extrema. Si alguien desobedeciera alguna de estas reglas era castigado severamente y en los casos mas tristes no se volvía a saber nada sobre tan solo Tsunade no hubiera contraído esa extraña enfermedad daría un alto a todo esto.

En estos tiempos difíciles no puedo evitar pensar en Sasuke y Naruto, los dos me hacen tanta falta. Estoy segura que si ellos estuvieran aquí los tres podríamos detener a ese maldito bastardo. Ya no soy la niña débil que era antes, Tsunade me a entrenado bien, pero con migo sola no alcanza y no puedo contar con la ayuda de los demás, la mayoría ya esta resignado. Todas las noche en el momento que mi cabeza toca la almohada me pregunto que pensará Naruto cuando vuelva de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya y vea en lo que su hermosa villa se a convertido...

La alianza con la Arena se había roto hace poco al recibir un ataque por parte de Konoha. Aunque Gaara conocía nuestra situación no pudo hacer nada por ayudarnos, su deber era estar del lado de su pueblo ahora que era el Kazekage, yo sabia perfectamente que le dolía perder esos lazos que formo con los once de Konoha, pero también lo entendía. En resumen, estoy completamente sola.

Ahora que me encuentro sentada en la cama de mi cuarto viendo lo que antes era una aldea feliz a través de la ventana, puedo entender un poco mas lo que sintieron mis compañeros: el saber que no puedes contar con nadie y solo dependes de ti mismo. Aunque me prometí nunca volver a llorar no pude evitar hacerlo, todo lo que conocía se derrumba lentamente y no tengo ningún hombro que me de consuelo. No tarde mucho en quedarme dormida apretando con fuerza la foto del viejo equipo 7.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud cuando los rayos solares pegaron en ellos. Me dolía el cuello por haberme dormido sentada. Camine con pesadez hasta la bañera y me di un largo baño de agua caliente intentando olvidar que el mundo existía. Me seque y me puse mi usual traje ninja de falda rosa, shorts, botas y guantes negros, camisa roja y a banda ninja con el símbolo de la nueva Konoha (tenia un kanji que significaba "hoja quemada"), ya no se permitia usar la antigua, igual siempre la llevaba a escondidas dentro de mi bolsa. Miraba la antigua con mucha nostalgia y miles de recuerdos me invadieron.

Los bruscos golpes a mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, rápido la guarde y fui a ver quien era. Se trataba de un Anbu, apenas lo vi agache la cabeza (si los mirabas directo se lo tomaban como un desafío y mucha gente me a dicho que hay mucha determinación en mis ojos). Odia comportarme de esta forma, como si realmente ellos merecieran respeto.

- Lord Danzou me ordenado que te escolte hasta su torre - La voz de ese tipo era mas fría que el hielo, no tenia exprecion alguna.

Yo simplemente asentí y comencé a seguirlo dos pasos por detrás de el. La única razón por la que Danzou mandaba escoltas era porque asignaría alguna misión engrupo. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no salgo de la aldea, quizás esto ayude a despejarme un poco. En la entrada de la torre había dos guardias mas con Ino y Hinata detrás de ellos. No les dirigí la palabra, ni siquiera las mire. Ellas hicieron lo mismo para evitar problemas. Los seis subimos hasta la oficina del Hokague y nos dejaron solas con el. Lo mire fijamente cuando entramos, permanecí varios segundo fulminando con la mirada, el simplemente lo paso por alto.

- Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamaka y Sakura Haruno - cuando pronuncio mi nombre se me erizo toda la piel y una sensacion de asco me invadio. No soportaba tenerlo en frente - Ustedes tres formaran un equipo guiado por dos Ambus especiales de la raiz para conseguir la mayor informacion sobre Kirigakure -

- No hay problema señor Hokage! - contestamos las tres juntas, aunque una de nosotras tartamudeo

- Aunque no es lo usual es una mision rango A. Partiran en seguida. ¡Retirense! -

En menos de dos segundos salimos de su despacho. Un silencio incomodo nos invadió, nos quedamos mirándonos unas a las otras por un momento hasta que nos quebramos. Silenciosas lágrimas recorrían nuestras mejillas y nos abrazamos. Hacia tres meses que no nos veíamos y yo se que sus vidas carecen de libertad perteneciendo al clan Hyuga y Yamaka. Cuando escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban nos separamos y secamos al instante y actuamos como que nada ocurrió.

Partimos de la aldea hace no mas de una hora, íbamos en completo silencio, tardaríamos un par de días en llegar si manteníamos este paso. Las caras de mis compañeras reflejaban tristeza mientras que la mía enfado. Después de tanto tiempo tenia a mis amigas a escasos metros y no podía dirigirse una sola palabra. Entiendo  
>que no quieran que nadie conspire en su contra. ¡Pero no permitir siquiera un "hola. ¿Que tal?" era demasiado!. Seguimos un par de kilómetros mas cuando escuchamos un agudo quejido a nuestras espaldas. Hinata se había tropezado y creo que se rompió el tobillo.<p>

- ¡Hinata! - grite a todo pulmon mientras me apresuraba a ayudarle

- No te preocupes Sakura-san...cre-creo que estoy bien - dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero volvio a caer

- ¡Tu tobillo!. Dejame ayudarte - un chakra verde rodeo mi mano mientras la asercaba a su piel pero otra mano me detubo con brusquedad

- ¿Que piensas hacer niña? - era ese maldito Ambu, lo mire con odio.

- ¡Ayudar a mi amiga!. ¡¿Que no lo ves? -

- ¡Que insolente! -

Con la otra mano libre me dio una fuerte bofetada que me arrojo al piso y dejo la marca de su mano sobre mi mejilla. Los ojos de Hinata e Ino se abrieron a mas no poder pero no hicieron nada para ayudarme. Miré con todo el odio del mundo a ese sujeto y estaba lista para levantarme y pelear pero al ver a mis amigas mi mirada se hablando. Me arrodille y baje la cabeza. Les suplique que la ayudaran, no pude verlos pero estaba segura que sonrieron bajo sus mascaras. Disfrutaban el verme humillada ya que yo era una de las personas que mas problemas les había causado desde que cambiamos de Hokage. ¿Acaso pensaban que lo acepte así de fácil?. No. Pelee hasta que la única opción fue rendirme. Aun tengo varias marcas que no pude eliminar por las torturas a las que fui sometida por "contradecir a su querido líder". 

- Tú , Yamanaka!. Eres medico, curala para que pueda continuar -

Me levante lentamente y escuche dos débiles susurros que decían "gracias". Les sonreí como pude, pero era una sonrisa falsa y ellas lo entendieron bien. Ya olvide la ultima vez que sonreí con sinceridad... 


End file.
